Online advertising methods for e-commerce platforms typically use historically collected information regarding user-purchasing behavior to design and target their advertising campaigns. In a typical circumstance, data regarding a user's interaction with, for example, a website is gathered and then this information is used to generate a historical profile of a particular user or aggregate users of the website. These profiles are then used to develop new advertising campaigns and/or match users with particular advertisements.